Alternate Ending New Moon: ON HOLD
by GiGiCullen-Jackson.GAV
Summary: .
1. Names and Red Flames

Bella P.O.V

I looked at the calendar on the wall and sighed. It had been a whole painful month since edw-he left me. It felt like years. No, decades. Geena was the only Cullen who had stayed. She was always trying to convince me that he left for my safety but I just ignored her.

Ever since he had left the only thing that kept me with the will to live was my child, I placed my hand on my stomach and something nudged against my hand five times.

We were staying in the forest of Forks in a three-storey house made of tree branches weaved together made by Geena, she had stayed in it before she met the Cullen's. There was also a picnic area in which the tables and benches were made by weaving branches.

That reminded today we were going to think about names for the little nudger.

As if reading my mind Geena slowly opened the door and walked into the room.

"Shall we?" she asked.

I nodded. She grabbed my hand and suddenly we were in the picnic area.

We sat down one of the benches.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" she asked.

"EJ for a boy and Renesmee for a girl," I said, "You?"

"Anthony for a boy and either Rosemary or Meggie for a girl," she said, "Middle names?"

"I think Jessela and Carlie for a middle name"

"That's the grandparents and friends taken care of. I think McHalock and Brandon"

"What McHalock meant to mean?"

"Its mix of Mcarthy, Hale and Whitlock"

"Ok" My stomach growled.

Geena giggled and put a basket on the table. She got a book out of her bag and started reading.

I grabbed a sandwich and stuffed it in my mouth. Suddenly I smelt an unusual scent which smelt better than anything I had smelt before.

It was coming from a plastic cup with a straw coming out of it.

I grabbed the cup and drained it within seconds. Geena was looking at me with an amused smile on her face.

"What was that?" I asked her.

She put her book down, "It was blood, I put it in there on purpose because I had a feeling that it would appeal to you since you have a vampire hybrid in your womb."

"Oh" I made a face.

Geena giggled at my facial expression and I stuck my tongue out at her.

The sky was starting to darken and Geena said that it would better if we went back.

She grabbed my hand and suddenly we were back in the house.

I yawned and lay down on the sofa. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

2 weeks later

Geena had gone out to buy some stuff for the house. I grabbed a cup of blood from the fridge and walked into the living room.

The door slammed shut behind me. I spun round to see Victoria standing there smiling evilly.

"Hello Bella," she said.

My heart started beating rapidly and my palms felt sweaty. The cup of blood slipped from my hand and the cup smashed on the floor sending blood everywhere.

Victoria smile wider and stepped closer, I took a step back.

"Don't worry I'll make it quick," she said and she lunged for me.

Suddenly she was on the floor shaking as if she had an electric shock.

She jumped up and looked around. "Who did that?"

It definitely wasn't Geena otherwise Victoria would have been dead by now.

A childish voice rang in my ears, "Don't worry momma, we've got your back,"

I smiled.

Victoria snarled at me and lunged again but she hit some kind of barrier. She growled in frustration.

Suddenly the door flew off its hingees and crashed into a wall and Geena burst in. She looked at me worriedly.

"I'm fine"

Victoria jumped out of the window and Geena made to follow her when there was a loud snap, black spots blurred my vision. I screamed as loud as I could and then the darkness overcame me.


	2. Babies and The Hunt

Geena P.O.V

I walked inside the house and an awfully familiar scent met my nostrils belonging to a certain redhead who is going to go to hell very soon. There was a snarl from the living room followed by a loud crash and a growl of frustration.

I dropped the bags that were in my hands and ran into the living room not bothering to open the door which flew off its hinges and crashed into the opposite wall. I looked at Bella scanning for any injuries.

"I'm fine" she said.

Victoria jumped out of the window and I started to follow her when there was a loud snap, Bella let out an earsplitting scream and hit the floor with a loud thud.

I looked at Bella in horror. Her spine had snapped! There was another crack and Bella's breath's started slowing.

I picked Bella up and placed her on the wooden table. I used my power to teleport the baby out. It was a girl. I placed the her on the sofa and there was another crack. I checked how many more there were and I think I would have had a heart attack if I were human.

I teleported them out and turned to Bella. Her hearbeat was slowing. I quickly bit into her neck, wrists and ankles.

"Come on Bella stay with us" I whispered, "For your kids, please."

I sighed and sat down, this was going to be a long three days...

Bella P.O.V

I was floating in a world of darkness and silence. Had I died? Suddenly there was a stabbing pain like a paper cut which suddenly changed to a roaring fire. It spread through my veins like the blood was oil. I wanted to scream for someone to kill me but I couldn't find my voice.

Someone whispered, "Come on Bella stay with us, for your kids, please."

I wanted to tell her I was alive but if I opened my mouth I would scream so I just kept as still as possible.

_*3 days later*_

Slowly the fire began to fade. If possible the fire in my heart seemed to get hotter. I could hear it beating more rapidly, getting faster by the second. Suddenly my heart stopped.

I opened my eyes and gasped. It was like I had been watching everything with a pair of muddy contacts and they had just been moved from my view. I was seeing the world in a new light. I could see everything clearly, every grain of wood, every dust particle in the air...

I jumped to my feet quicker than I thought possible. Suddenly I was attacked by a black haired blur. I growled and she backed of. I sank into a defensive crouch.

"Bella" said a tinkling voice belonging to a tiny black haired girl.

I looked at her and she seemed very familiar. Suddenly everything came flooding back. The cullens, Edward leaving, Geena, being pregnant, Naming, Victoria...

"Geena" I jumped 10 feet in the air. My voice sounded like Bells. Laughed at myself listening carefully to my voice.

Geena was grinning. "You'll get used to it after a while"

"Where is my child?" I asked her worried.

She looked kind of uneasy. "Its best if you don't they have blood running through their veins and you need to hunt. Youre throat is probably burning " Suddenly my throat starting burning again I clutched it.

Geena laughed "Come on, were going hunting."

Geena leapt out of the window and landed very lightly on her feet. I sucked in a deep breath and stepped out of the window. I got ready for the harsh impact of the ground but it never came. It was like landing on a soft matress. Geena ran and I followed her the wind ran through my hair whooshing past me. I laughed at this sense of freedom, It was way better than the motorcycles. Geena stopped and I followed suite.

"Bella, time to hunt"

My head whipped up and I looked at her worriedly. I didn't know how.

She must of sensed the worry on my face because she said, "Do as I say Ok"

I nodded.

"Relax and sniff the air. What do you smell"

I smelt some lions up north.

"Lions"

"Good now. Let your senses take over relax completey"

I did as she said and I ran towards the lions. I leapt and gracefully landed on one. I sunk my teeth into its neck and the blood ran down my throat soothing the burning. When it was completely dry I stood.

"Geena it still hurts" I said.

"Lets hunt again then. Just do what you did last time."

I smelt some elk and took of running. I attacked them and I drank 3. The burn was gone for now. Happily I skipped over to where Geena was stood.

"Are you ready to meet your kids?"

Kids. That means I had more than one!

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

"Wanna race?" Said Geena. I grinned.

"Your on?"

"1"

But I had already took off.

I didn't hear her running but when I got back she was already there. I frowned. Then I remembered I was gong to meet my kidS.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

I nodded to excited to speak.

She opened the door and we stepped inside.

Geena was already at the place where they were. GOD! she was fast. NO FAIR!

Geena chuckled as if reading my thoughts. She probably did though.

I walked over to the giant cot thing and lying in there were 5 babies. OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I had 5 babies. I felt like crying and jumping up and down.

I observed them carefully. They were so big. They looked 9 months old not 3 days. Well they were half vampire.

There were 5 different coloured cots lined up against the wall. Black, Blue, Lilac, Red then Pink. The Black, Lilac and pink had girls in them. The others were boys.

"Their in age order" said a voice from behind me.

I decided to go from the youngest to the oldest. I walked upto the pink cot and picked up the little girl. She had my eyes and my hair with a few blonde streaks in it. Geena had put her in a Kids posy smock dress, pink mini leather ballet shoes, Rose cut diamond stud earrings, a Dentini Cuff in Rose Gold with Fancy Diamonds and a Renee Lewis Diamond and Sapphire rimmed shake necklace. All the jewelry looked ever so frighteningly real. "Rosemary Jessela" I put Rose back down.

I then moved onto the red cot. There was a little boy with bronze hair and green eyes. He lookd some much like edw- him that it made me want to cry, "EJ McHalock"

I moved to the cot next to that. There was a little girl with Charlies curls, bronze hair and my brown eyes with green specks in it. Geena had put her in a Gap Bright graphic T with P.S. from Aero - Kids' Uncut Corduroy Pants and UGG Kids Classic (Toddler) Aqua Sea. She had a Bakelite bangle with amethyst, Antique Diamond Earrings and a Diamond Strawberry Necklace Exclusive. "Renesmee Carlie"

I moved to the blue cot. The boy had my Brown hair with blonde streaks in it like rose and my brown eyes. "Anthony Brandon"

In the last cot there was a little girl. She had brown hair a couple of shades darker than mine with bronze straks in it. She had charlies curls and brown eyes with spots of green in them. Geena had put her in a Charli dress with Me Too Kids Little Kid/Big Kid Lovey Flexible Flat and AS29 Earrings. Strangely she didn't have anymore jewelry on.

"She put up too much of a fight" said Geena from behind me, "I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable."

"Meggie..." I remembered we didn't come up with any other middle names, "Geena"

I put her down and suddenly I was attacked by a very happy black haired blur.

"Whoa Geena" I said.

Geena jumped back after squeezing the breath out of me. "By the way Bella your kids have something important to say to you"

"We love you momma" said a chorus of Bells from behind me.

I spun around and my jaw dropped to the floor. How could they talk if they were only 3 days old.

"Close your mouth you'll catch flies" said someone in my head.

I snapped my mouth shut. Meg was giggling in her cot. "How did she do that?" I asked spinning to face Geena.

"It begins with p then o then w then e then r then ends with s"

I smiled, "Do all of them have powers?"

Geena grinned evilly, "Why don't you go check?"

I walked to Rose's cot and reached to pick her up but my hand hit an invisible barrier. "A physical shield" I mumbled. Rose giggled.

I then turned to EJ. Suddenly I felt like someone had stuck my hand in a plug socket and I dropped to my knees from the force. I felt an elasticated bubble push out around me and the feeling stopped. I jumped up. "Electricity"

Geena shouted, "You have a shield"

I realized that was what the bubble was. I made it disappear. I grinned, "Cool"

I walked over to Ness and she reached out to be picked up. She put her hand on my cheek and I saw her having mind conversation with Meggie, Geena brushing her hair, me unconcious and fighting with her brothers.

I smiled and placed her back in the cot, "memory projection"

I looked at Anthony. What was his power?

"Mind-reading" he said in his childish voice.

I put my bubble back up. He mock-glared at me. I grinned at him.

I turned to Geena who was grinning like an idiot.

"I AM NOT LIKE AN IDIOT!"

I frowned. My bubble was still up.

Geena smirked, "You'll need something ten times stronger to keep me out."

I mock-glared at her. "By the way Geena how much is the jewellry they are wearing?"

"Meg's earring were $2,165, Ness' necklace was $1,500, her earring were $7,450 and her bracelet was $2,940. Rose's earrings were $3,500, her bracelet was $5,440 and her necklace was..." She paused for dramatic effect. I hoped it wasn't more than the others. "$11,800."

I glared at Geena and she childishly stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes, "How old are again Geena?" She just huffed.

I turned to look at the kids and they had all fallen asleep.

I sighed happily. Maybe life wasn't going to be so bad after all...

**A/N So how was it please Review!**


	3. Meeting and Moving

**Disclaimer for WHOLE story: I DO NOT own Twilight and I NEVER will.**

**A/N: ** means its on my profile. Sorry It took so long to update.**

Chapter 3-the haus in forks and WHO?

Bella P.O.V

100 years later

We were moving to the dreaded Forks. All seven of us were sitting in Geena's Audi which she had extended with her powers. We turned into an area surrounded by trees which reminded me a lot of the route to the Cullen's house.

Geena swerved through a barely visible gap in the trees and I think I had a heart attack. Huge gates swung open as our car drove into the massive mansion's -if you could call it that- drive before us. She turned right and drove down a slope into a garage. Well more like a car collection room. There were cars everywhere. She drove down another slope and in here were 31 different sections with one or two cars in them.

Geena parked next to a ... BUGATTI VERYON 16.4! Holy Crow!

We all got out and Geena spun round to face the wall. One of the sections had Isabella Marie Swan in an elegant script engrave on a gold rectangle which was nailed into the wall. Parked in my section was a Toyota Tundra Truck.

"The cars in the section with your names on are yours." I squealed and hugged Geena as hard as I could.

Then I was squished as the others hugged Geena as well.

"Okay can you get off now," said Geena's voice, muffled by us, "You're squashing me."

We all let go.

"Let's go meet the rest," said Geena, walking out of the garage. What?

Geena must have read my mind because she said, "While I went away earlier on in the year I was finding the vampires I had seen in our future, in our coven and they live here."

"Cool!" shouted EJ.

We walked into the huge house we passed before and stepped into what look like a living room. Ha! Everyone in the rooms dead!

The walls were white and the carpet was a chocolate brown colour. An enormous TV stretched across the far wall and it was connected to every game console I had ever heard of. There was a grand piano by the stairs and a table at the side of the room had a large assortment of laptops and computers. In the middle of the room were couches, loveseats, lounge chairs and beanbags.

Twenty three people were sat down and when we walked in they stood up.

Geena bounced into the middle of the room, "TIME FOR INTRODUCTIONS!" She yelled. Ouch! Loud much?

"This is Isabella but call her Bella, she has control over ice/watery stuff, this is Renesmee but call her Nessie or Ness, she is telepathic and can project memories when she has contact with your skin. This is Meggie but you can call her Meg, she is also telepathic and can control the weather, this is Rosemary but call her Rose, she is also telepathic and she has a force field. This is Anthony and he can mind read and is telepathic, this is EJ, he can control electricity and is also telepathic."

She walked up to a woman who looked around 31; she had long blonde hair and was about 6'3. She had a knee-length black dress ad a pair of black ballet with pebble stud earrings and a GAIA REPOSSI FOR necklace and bracelet.** "This is Lyneth but you can call her Lyn, she has telekinesis" she smiled at us, "It's nice to meet you all," she said sincerely. Next to Lyneth was a man about 6'4. He looked around 32 and had longish blonde hair. "This is Lyneth's mate Blaise, He can detect lies." Blaise flashed us a grin.

Next to Blaise there was a man who was exactly the same as Lyneth except he was slightly more manly and muscular and had shorter hair. "This is Lloyd, he is Lyneth's twin and he can sense people's weaknesses." He smiled at us and wrapped his arm around a girls waist. She had long waist length black hair and was about 6'3. She looked around 30. She had a white Antoine Maxi dress on with a pair of Badgley Mischka Dreamy sandals. She had square earrings, a Diamond 18K Yellow Gold Necklace Orlando Orlandini and a victoria alternating bracelet**. "This is Cassieta but you can call her Cass or Cassie, she is Lloyd's mate and has a Physical Shield." She smiled, "Welcome to the Family."

Geena skipped over to a group of four people I recognised so well. I squealed at the same time as them and we hugged each other jumping around in circles squealing squishing poor Geena in the middle of us. Geena squeaked something which was either, 'No I know you hate each other but squish me please' or Yes I know you love each other but don't squish me please.' I think I'll go with the second one. I let go of them and Geena screamed, "Why is everyone hell bent on squishing me today!"

Everyone laughed.

"LET'S CARRY ON WITH INTRODUCTIONS!" she yelled. I rubbed my ears. God why is SHE hell bent on making US deaf for eternity.

"This is Jasmine but call her Jas and this is her twin Lavender you can call her Lav. They both control nature/earthy stuff." The twins both had long blonde hair, they looked about 17 and were around 5'11. They were wearing short strapless dresses with green Cute Women's Glitter Ballet Flat Shoes . They had a pear shaped grossularite garland necklace with Ginko leaf earrings and a Fans and Umbrella's necklace**.

"This is Victoria you can call her Vicky. She has Pyrokinesis." She wore a Strapless Long Satin Bandage Gown Bridesmaid Dress Prom with a pair of red LARISSA PLATO 150 SUEDE SANDALS by Christian Louboutin. She had a Three-Stone Diamond 18K Gold Pendant Necklace on, a pair of DELFINA DELETTREZ Boucles d'oreilles earrings and an Evalyn Bangle**.

Yes it is the evil red head Victoria who tried to kill me millions of times but now we are as close as sisters!

"This is Clyde," said Geena grabbing a man's arm(about 6'0 who looked seventeen with blonde hair) and shoving him across the room to Lavender, "Lavender's mate and his power is to change appearances." He glared at Geena for shoving him, she just smiled innocently back.

Geena turned to a man who had long black hair. He looked about 18 and he was 5'11. He had his arm around Jasmine, "This is Keith, he is Jasmine mate and his power is also to detect lies."

Geena turned to a replica of him except for the fact she was a girl and her hair was longer they looked like clones, she was as pretty as Ros- HIS sister, or Jas and Lavender's sister. "This is Kiera, she is Keith's twin sister and her power is to teleport." Kiera wore a Daytrip Trapeze Tank top and a pair of Levi's Made & Crafted Low-rise straight-leg jeans, a pair of Ladies Libra Work Ballet flats, an ONIX LUNA ANS SIRIUS NIGHT SKY NECKLACE, a pair of Jenny Perl Diamond and Onyx Hexagon Earrings and a Jenny Perl Diamond and Onyx Hexagon Bracelet**.

A man who looked around 18, was 6'0 and had short blonde hair had his arms wrapped around Kiera's waist, "Kiera's Mate is Reece, he is the best tracker in the world, even better than Demetri." He grinned at us.

She skipped over to a boy who around 17. He was 5'11 with short blonde hair, "This is Dylan he has the power to turn invisible." He had his arm around a girl who I knew to be Layla, she looked 17. She had long black hair and was about 5'11. She looked a lot like Cassieta. "This is Layla, she is Cassieta's niece and she is Dylan's mate. She has power over the elements." She wore a Masai bead-embellished silk dress with a pair of Women's MICHAEL Michael Kors Go Go Ballet Flats, an Arunashi White Moonstone Teardrop Necklace, a pair of Geometric Mammoth Ivory Earring and a Pippa Small 18-karat gold moonstone bracelet**.

Next to Layla was a girl who looked 17. She as 5'10 and had long blonde hair, she reminded me of Blaise. "This is Charlotte, she is Blaise's niece and get a intuition sort of feeling which is always right." Charlotte wore a Brocade Tube Dress with a pair of MAEVE Jewel Bow Ballet Pumps, a Rutilated Quartz Necklace, a pair of Frame-Set Quartz Earrings and a Diamond Bangle Bracelet**.

Charlotte was leaning against a guy who looked 19. He was 6'4 and had short black hair. "This is Maxwell, he is Charlotte's mate and his power is to control air."

Next to Maxwell was a man about 17. He was 6'3 and had blonde hair. "This is Kenneth, he is a Empath." His arm was wrapped around a tiny girl around 5'4, she had shoulder legnth brown hair and was about 5'4. She looked so much like Alice I had to wrap an arm around my chest to stop my from breaking down. "This is Cynthia, she has a power of rocks." Cynthia was Al- her sister. There was an exact replica of Cynthia standing next to her. They both wore a Forever Unique Donna Strapless Mini Dress with CURRENT/ELLIOTT Jeans and Report Annett Flats. They had a BELLA ME Diamond Strawberry Necklace Exclusive, a pair of Victoria - Ruby and Diamond 18K Gold Drop Earrings and a Betteridge Collection 1950's Ruby & Diamond Bracelet**. "This is Amber Amethyst Brandon, she is EJ's mate," I glanced at EJ who was staring at Amber lovingly and she was staring lovingly back. I smiled at them. They went perfectly together.

Geena turned to a man who was 19. He was 6'5 and had chocolate brown hair. He could easily pass as my relative. He reminded me of E-Em-Emme-Emmett. I squeezed my chest harder. "This is Ian Logan McArty. He is Rosemary's mate and has super strength."

She turned to a boy who looked about 17. He also had chocolate brown hair and he was 6'2. "This is Ross, he has super speed."

"This is Elizabeth Mason, Ross's mate, She can read minds." Elizabeth was exactly the same height looked exactly the same age and had exactly the same hair colour as him. This was His Twin sister. I couldn't hold it anymore I ran out of the door and collapsed by the gate sobbing and gasping for air I didn't need.

A while later someone walked out of the house towards me. I breathed in deeply and composed myself before spinning around to face the person. It was Geena.

"Bella are you okay?"

I hopped up feeling a lot better. "I'm glad I got that off my chest."

"Ready to see your new house?"

I grinned, "Yup."

We walked back inside to see everyone chattng to each other.

"IT'S HOUSE VIEWING TIME!" Geena yelled. God! Has she ever heard of the word quiet? "In this house are the bedrooms and acess to the underground faciilities." Geena giggled, "I sound like a hotel manager. Anyway, we will see the bedroom's first."

She skipped up the stairs and we followed. The first staircase split into three things. Two were floors and theyhad double doors with names on them and one was another staircase. Geena deliberated for moment and then went through the Kilpatrick door.

In here were four staircases leading in different directions and there was a hall with a door which had Kiera written on it. We back out through the door we came in and up a couple of flights of stairs(All of the bathrm's same, bedrm's will soon B on profile so I wont describe any bedrm's/bathrm's)We walked through a door with Swan on it and the viewing began.

We walked back into the living room and Geena stood next to the staircase facing the wall. She slid a tile to the side and behind it was a weird thumb print thing and a microphone.

"Please state your full name said a voice"

Geena dragged me to the microphone and I said, "Isabella Marie swan" I pressed my finger to the thumpprint thing.

A weird scanner popped out of the wall." Please place your eye to the scanner"

The weird thing scanned my eye and the wall slid to one side to reveal an elevator biger than charlies house. We all got in and geena pressed a button with Mall on it.

The elevator went down and a while later stopped. We all got out. We were in a dark room. Geena clapped her hands and the room lit up. If you could call it that.

It was a whole shopping mall which seemed to be three stories high.

There were all sort of amazing shops like primark, monsoon, etc etc. There was even a few supermarkets like sainsbury. Geena got into a glass lift and we followed her. She pressed a button and we went up a floor we were in a candle lit room. It was another corridor but it had doors. 8 to be precise. "These are these are the guest rooms they are all the same." We walked into one of them. Geena switched on the light. There was a large bed in he middle accompinied by a wardrobe that said spec occ. There was a door that led to bathroom which had a jacuzzi/shower, big enough for 20 people. There was another door connected to the bathroom and the bedroom which led a halfly stocked walk-in closet. It had both boys and girls clothes in it. I was dumfounded. A guest room like this!

Geena hopped out of the room and up the stairs.

We were in a room full of computers. Clothes designing equipment and other fashion stuff was everywhere.

Most of the girls(including me, i like fashion now) squealed.

Geena skipped up more stairs.

There was lots of tv's attached to different consoles with a cabinet full of games. Lots of the boys whistled.

I rolled my eyes.

Geena hopped up another flight of stairs.

"This is the soundproof room."

Geena went through a door which led to the elevator. We all got in and Geena pressed a button and we zipped back up the the living room.

I sighed and followed Geena around the house. There were guest houses as bigger than four bedroom terrace houses, swimming ools, a beach, music, arcitecture, stage make-up, dressing, utility, swim change and job rooms for courses, research, ides etc. etc.

For the job rooms there were Lawyer, Doctor, Interior Designer, Fashion Designer, Life guard, Vet, Pharmaceutical Research and development, Engineering and , resteraunts, bars, sport courts, skating rinks, mountains, the most stunning gardens you'll ever see and so many more things I'll be here for ever trying to name everything.

When the 24-hour long tour finished I was asleep as soon as my head hit te pillow.

**A/N: Because of Geena they can sleep and everyone in the house does. After this until I update and redo the next Chapter skip to Chappie 6! Otherwise you will be reading earlier events than the end of tis won.**


	4. SKIP OVER !

**A/N By the way I will be changing the names Rosalice is Rose-Alice pronounced Ruz-A-Liz and EJ is Emmett as the first name then Jasper as the second name and he is called EJ for short.**

Chapter 4 - Moving to Forks

Bella P.O.V

100 years later

"Bella" called a voice I recognised so well from the other room in this tiny apartment.

I ran next door, "Yes Geena"

"You need to pack"

I looked at her bewildered. "Why?"

"We are moving house" she sang obviously very happy.

"Where?" I asked suspiciously. Please not-

She grimaced "Forks"

"What!" I put puppy eyes on, "Please Geena"

"NO IT IS FINAL I HAVE BOUGHT THE HOUSE AND EVERYTHING WE ARE MOVING WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT ITS FINAL" She shouted.

God stressy or what. The others came into the room, eyebrows raised. "What is going on?" asked Meg.

"We were having an argument about whether we are going to Forks or not" said Geena.

"But the houses get smaller everytime and I have to find empty houses to store my clothes and make-up" whined Rosa.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Geena's face, "We'll see about that then won't we" she said mysteriously.

The next day we drove to Forks. I was driving my Ferrari with Rosa and EJ in the back and Geena was in her Audi with Meg and Ness.

My Ferrari was silver with pink flames going up either sides with hearts and stars surrounding it. Geena's Audi was black with silver and lilac flames going up the side of it and it was surrounded by an intricate pattern in gold.

Geena drove through a forest until we got to a small gap in the trees. We drove through it and it opened up onto a drive. Geena drove down a slope into a large garage under the house. She pulled up and got out of the car with the others. I got out and looked around. THE GARAGE WAS HUGE!

"I bought everyone who did not have a car, a car!" she sang happily.

"Meggie yours is the silver Volvo, Rose's is the pink Lamborghini, EJ yours is the red landrover and Nessie yours is the lilac convertible."

She was attacked by 4 happy vampires. Because of the force she fell to the floor,"

Get off" she said wiggling out of the giant huddle.

Rose was squealing happily.

"Come on" she said walking outside. We followed her. I gasped. The house was 8 stories high each story a different colour with a pattern on it, The bottom was brown, 2nd pink, 3rd blue, 4th lilac, 5th black and 6th white and 7th green. The last floor was a mix of all of them.

Geena walked into the house and we followed her. The living room was huge. A giant TV stretched across the far wall with all the game consoles you could imagine on a shelf beneath it. Underneath the shelf were hundreds of games. In the middle of the room there were about 8 white sofas, 6 bean bags the colour of our different floor and a brown rug with a large coffee table on it. Along the side there was a load of laptops from random companies. We walked into the kitchen with a dining table to seat 14 people.

There was all the modern stuff but it wasn't really special except for the fact it was huge. She walked back into the living room and was about to walk up the stair when she slapped her head and said, "Fulshaapa (Full-shya-par)"

She dragged us over to a weird panel in the wall and pressed her fingers to it. A keypad came out of the wall. She pressed a few buttons and suddenly the platform shot down. We landed on the floor with a bump. She pressed her finger to another panel and some doors opened. We were in a dimly lit room. Not room Corridor. Along the corridor was a whole mall which apparently was ours according to Geena.

Suddenly geena emerged from a little room with a triumphant smile on her. The whole mall brightened up.

There were all sorts of amazing shops like Primark, monsoon, etc etc. There was even a few supermarkets like Sainsbury. Geena got into a glass lift and we followed her. She pressed a button and we went up a floor we were in a candle lit room. It was another corridor but it had doors. 8 to be precise. "These are these are the guest rooms they are all the same." We walked into one of them. Geena switched on the light. There was a large bed in the middle accompanied by a wardrobe that said spec occ. There was a door that led to bathroom which had a Jacuzzi/shower, big enough for 20 people. There was another door connected to the bathroom and the bedroom which led to a half full walk-in closet. It had both boys and girls clothes in it. I was dumfounded. A guest room like this!

Geena walked out of the door and up a load of stairs. There were loads of desks and stuff which wasn't that important. We went up a few floors with random games and stuff then we finally got back to the living room. We walked up to the first floor. There were 4 doors all pink with Rose-Alice written on them in gold swirly writing.

The bed room had a spec occ wardrobe, a bed, a small CD player with a few classics which Rosa wrinkled her nose at. SHE HATED CLASSICS! There were a few POLITICAL mags and a tiny dressing table.

Geena walked out to the bathroom. It had the same thing as the guest room but it also had 3 automatic taps and soap things. After that we went into the closet which was 3/4 full. There was a large dressing table next to a load of draws with make up names written on them. The closet would it all of Rosa's clothes in it and bout 50 more and trust me you could fill Charlie's downstairs with Rosa's clothes and there would still be no room. We then walked out to a last room. It had the set (a Stereo system, a TV, sofa, a load of phones, a desk and a laptop); with a CD rack covering half the wall and a karaoke system.

Rose attacked Geena with a hug squealing. Geena patted her on the back and we went to the red floor. Geena told us the bedrooms, bathroom were all the same except for colours on all the floors so we skipped them. EJ's Hobby room had and electric guitar and the set, his CD rack was the same size as Rosa's.

Nessie's had a Grande piano, a guitar and a CD rack the covered the whole of the west wall aswell as the set.

Meg, Me and Geena all had the same as Ness. The top floor had something I was least expecting. There was a weird tube thing in the wall. I looked down all of us were wearing swimming costumes.

"Follow me" said Geena and she jumped the tube. It turned out be a giant water slide. I laughed as I whooshed down. I landed with a plop in a swimming pool outside. There was an indoor one through the glass.

Geena told us that the large building at the back was a load of guest rooms. We went inside after Geena dried us off and we followed her to a door. Inside the door was a music room with every type of instrument you could imagine and I mean EVERY one.

We walked up to the next floor there was a stage with a row of chairs. That's what the instruments were probably for.

On the third floor there was an architectural design room. The last three floors were spare bedrooms.

I almost started dancing. I knew were going to have so much fun!

** I am going to add a few coven members.**


	5. SKIP OVER 2!

**A/N: By the way guys I will only be able to update at wknd's cos Yr8 means HW overload 4 me. So On With the STORY!**

Geena P.O.V

We were going to start Port A High because we wanted to move to Forks later and because our house was in the middle of the forest The would not know where we lived. This time round we were going to keep our proper names but use the surname Swan.

Suddenly there is a loud scream.

All 6 of us stand up abruptly and run outside. There was a group of twins and a nomadic vampire. The nomad had it teeth in the young girls neck.

I launched at him and flew into a tree. The tree groaned and crashed down missing the twins by half a centimetre. The girl who was bitten was screaming and writhing in pain.

"Bella take them inside!" I screamed at her She picked them up and ran inside.

I turned to the vampire who was curled up in a ball. She was whimpering and whispering to herself.

She slowly got up. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

That just confused me. "What for?"

"I attacked her, I didn't know what I was doing. Sorry" She hung her head in shame.

"Are you a newborn?"

She nodded her head slightly and looked up. "Why are your eyes orange?" she asked.

"Im a veggie vamp."

"You eat vegetables?"

"No"

"Then?" She looked confused.

"We drink animal blood."

Her face lit up, "You can do that!"

I nodded. "Would you like to stay with us?"

"Really?" She asked her face lighting up even more.

I nodded. She hugged me, "Thank you!" She squealed.

Suddenly her body went tense as she sniffed the air. I dragged far away from the house and she sat down looking crestfallen.

"Take this" I said handing her a glass.

She sniffed it cautiously then drank it dry. "It still burns" she said grasping her throat.

I gave her a sandwich. She looked at me as if I was crazy. "I can make food taste like blood" I told her. She had 7 more sandwiches, 2 apples and another cup of animal blood.

We ran back to the house together and I put some blood resistence on her so she would not attack. The human girl's brother was curled up sobbing. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jerked away from me. "Get away!" he screamed, "She killed my sister!" he pointed at the girl.

"She is not dead," I told him calmly, "She is turning into on of us." He looked horrified, "You have a choice to either become one of us or to never see your sister again."

He started sobbing again, "B-but I-I d-d-don't w-want t-to k-kill pe-people"

"You don't have to" I said softly.

He looked up, "Then I want to become one of you."

"This is gonna be more ainful then anything you have ever felt before," I told him. "Before I change you I would like to know you names."

"I'm Alex and my sister is Cassandra but call her Cassie or she will kill you. Our surnname is Dunn-Hughes." He told me.

I nooded.

He lay down and I bit his ankles, wrists and neck.

"Looks like our school plans are cancelled"

*3 days later*

Alex woke up first but it was probably because he had more venom in his veins. About 3 seconds later Cassie awoke. She jumped on the girl who bit her whoose name was Saskia. I used Jane's power on her and she fell to the floor screaming.

Saskia ran behind me. I stopped torturing her and she suddenly leapt out of window. I gave Bella some thing to feed Alex then I took of after her. By the time I had reached her she had her neck in a human boy who was with a girl. I was about to attack when another vampire launched at her knocking her aside. I bit into the girls wrist and I managed one ankle when another vampire threw me. I nearly hit a tree but I flipped and landed in a sitting position on a branch.

I jumped down and put my hands up. "I was just helping the venom spread quicker" I said, "I am a veggie"

The vamps both looked confused. They had red eyes. "I don't drink human blood." I said.

"Can you really do that?" the woman said in a light southern looked abot 30. I nodded.

Cassie had gone for the boy while we were talking. I launched at her using Alec's power to cut her senses so she couldn't attack any more then bit the screaming boy in the ankle and wrists as Cassie had already gone for the neck.

I grabbed the two humans and asked the man to carry the senseless Cassie and follow me. We ran back to my house. The woman gasped when she saw it.

I ran inside and placed them on the table then I took everyone to room I hadn't shown anyone. The Safe room. Everything was mixed with vampire venom even the walls!

I gave Cassie her senses back and let Alex confront her. Cassie snarled, "Alex what are you doing with those killers."

"I am living with them they don't kill humans." He said softly. She looked bewildered.

"You don't?"

"I can make food taste like blood" I said. I threw her a load of food and 2 cups of animal blood, "It'll help your throat."

I turned to the vampires who looked 30.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"I am Safrina and this is my mate Zac."

"Would you like to stay with us" I asked hopefully.

"Of course!" She shouted. I laughed at her enthusiam.

We all made our way upstairs and I gave the newest coven addition sothing to eat.

The transformation of the humans took another 2 days and luckily when they woke up only the boy felt the need to be violent.

"GO AWAY MONSTERS!" he shouted. The girl yelped.

"Shut up!" I hissed, "Your frightening her!"

We weren't the slightest bit frightened of him but she was.

"WHY DO YOU CARE KILLERS!" The girl started shaking.

"How many times do I have to say we. Are. Not. Killers!" I really was getting frustrated now, "We either kill old frail about to die animals or we eat food which I make taste like blood."

He looked suspicious, "Really?"

I chucked him and the girl food. "It soothes the burning." I said.

He took a catious bite and tyen started eating. So did the girl. When they finished I asked, "Do you want to stay with us?"

The girl was nodding her head. "Ok." sighed the boy.

"What are you names?" I asked.

"I'm Joshua but you can call me josh."

"Or JoJo" said the girl.

"No way!" shouted Josh.

The girl made a face. "Fine. By the way I am Sophie!"

"Nice to meet you Soph" I sasid cracking a smile. "Introductions," I said.

"I'm Geena" Everyone either hugged me or shook my hand.

"Nessie" She got mostly hugged.

"Meg" She got hugged alot too.

"Rose-Alice" She got mostly hugged but when Josh came over to her they stared into each others eyes.

"SOULMATES!" I screamed. They jumped apart blushing.

"Isabella" She shook alot of hands.

"EJ" He shook the most hands but Sophie skipped up to him and kissed him on the cheek he hugged her and once again.

"SOULMATES!"

"Safrina"

"Zac"

"Alex" He and Saskie also stared into each others eyes.

"SOULMATES!"

"Cassie!"

"Soph"

"Josh"

**Mini profs!**

Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Nickname(s): Bella, Bells, Mom, Momma

Cover Name: Isabelle Mary Singh

Cover Nick Name(s): Izzy, Belle

Age at change: 18

D.O.B: 23rd Nov 1987

D.O.C: 31th October 2006

Powers: Mental Shield & Force field

Description: Reddish brown hair that goes down to just about her hips, Topaz eyes slightly taller than Alice Cullen.

Name: Geena Tulsa Geeta Sharma-Singh

Nickname(s): G, GG

Cover Name: Georgina Teresa Gianna Singh

Cover Nick Name(s): G, Georgie

Age at change: 13

D.O.B: 18th May 1987

D.O.C: 3rd June 2001

Powers: To have any power

Description: Jet black hair that goes down to mid thigh. Sea green eyes. Appearance does change. Slightly smaller than Jane Volturi. Usually Bella's Duplicate.

Name: Meggie Geena Swan

Nickname(s): Meg, (Eggie by Ness)

Cover Name: Normal

Cover Nick Name(s): Normal

Age at change: N/A

D.O.B: 31th October 2006

D.O.C: N/A

Powers: Telepathy to Ness only, Telekinisis

Description: Blackish hair same size as Bella's. Same colour eyes as Geena. Same size as Alice.

Name: Renesmee Carlie Swan

Nickname(s): Nessie, Ness, (Rezzie by Meg SOMETIMES)

Cover Name: Normal

Cover Nick Name(s): Normal

Age at change: N/A

D.O.B: 31th October 2006

D.O.C: N/A

Powers: Project memories. Telepathy to Meg only

Description: Edward's hair, Bella's eyes, inch taller than Meg.

Name: Rose-Alice Jessela Swan

Nickname(s): Rosa, Rose

Cover Name: Normal

Cover Nick Name(s): Normal

Age at change: N/A

D.O.B: 31th October 2006

D.O.C: N/A

Powers: Physical Shield

Description: Duplicate of human Bella but hair is slightly blonder. With Josh.

Name: Emmett Jasper Swan

Nickname(s): Em, EJ, Jazz

Cover Name: Normal

Cover Nick Name(s): Normal

Age at change: N/A

D.O.B: 31th October 2006

D.O.C: N/A

Powers: Electricity

Description: Duplicate of Human Edward. With Soph.

Motherly figure

Name: Safrina Allie Hilton (Thompson)

Nickname(s): Safie, Saf, rini, rina, mum, Safri

Cover Name: Safrina Allie Thompson

Cover Nick Name(s): Same

Age at change: 31

D.O.B: 27th july 1970

D.O.C: 4th july 2001

Powers: Teleportation

Description: Brown hair. Wavy. Down to the middle of back, Topaz eyes. With Zac. Will be Teacher at Forks high.

Fatherly Figure

Name: Zacharious Benjamin Thompson

Nickname(s): Zac, Zachi, Chari, Arious

Cover Name: Zacharious Benjamin Thompson

Cover Nick Name(s): Same

Age at change: 34

D.O.B: 30th January 1967

D.O.C: 24th June 2001

Powers: Blood-resistance

Description: Short blonde hair. Butterscotch eyes. As tall as Carlisle.

Brothers

Name: Alexander Christopher Dunn-Hughes

Nickname(s): Al, Alex, Andy, Chris, (Toffee by Saskie)

Cover Name: Same

Cover Nick Name(s): Same

Age at change: 16

D.O.B: 29th April 2091

D.O.C: 3rd Jan 2107

Powers: Telepathy

Description: Like jasper but with shortish brown hair. With Saskie.

Name: Joshua Matthew Roberts

Nickname(s): Josh, Jo, JoJo

Cover Name: Same

Cover Nick Name(s): Same

Age at change: 18

D.O.B: 19th November 2089

D.O.C: 6th Jan 2107

Powers: Physical Torture

Description: Same build as Emmett, dirty blonde hair, With Rosa!

Sisters

Name: Sophie Hope Elise Roberts

Nickname(s): Soph, fie, Hope, Ellie, Sophise, (Syrup by EJ)

Cover Name: Same

Cover Nick Name(s): Same

Age at change: 15

D.O.B: 12th Feb 2092

D.O.C: 6th Jan 2107

Powers: See the Future

Description: Duplicate personality of Alice! Same size with Spiky Brown hair. With EJ

Name: Cassandra Daniella Dunn-Hughes

Nickname(s): Cass, Cassie, Danni

Cover Name: Same

Cover Nick Name(s): Same

Age at change: 16

D.O.B: 29th April 2091

D.O.C: 3rd Jan 2107

Powers: Element Control

Description: Curly short black hair, topaz eyes, Slightly taller then Roaslie

Name: Saskia Annabelle Swatland

Nickname(s): Saski, Anna, (Honey by Alex)

Cover Name: Saskia Annabelle Dunn-Hughes

Cover Nick Name(s): same

Age at change: 17

D.O.B: 13th March 2090

D.O.C: 18th December 2106

Powers: Empath

Description: Same personality as Roaslie, Long Curly Black hair, Same size as rosalie.


	6. Who! read from here til edited

**A/N: On with the story!**

It had been 20 years since we had got new coven members and Saskie and Saf had got preggo with the help of my powers. Saski had a little boy who she named Farid Fegnolio Roberts who could control fire and Saf had a girl called Elizabeth Caitlin had found Saski's younger brother, Jamie Nathan Swatland who had shapeshifting into animals as a power. He had been changed at the age of 16. He was with Cassie. Farid and Meg were together. **(A/N: Anyone who can guess which amazing book I got these names from will get atleast 5 reviews of me for there stories or less if there isn not 5 chapters) **We were at Port A High all Juniors except Rose, Cassie, Josh and and it was the Christmas Holidays we were going to start as Forks after the holidays. Saskie was getting married to Al today.

We were using a winter theme for the wedding. "Saskie" I screamed, "Get into this room NOW!" Me and Soph were getting her ready. She ran into the room, "Please guys" she begged. I used my power to take her sight away until the wedding. We started by pushing her into the shower handing her a towel and dressing gown aswell as hair products.

When she finally came out we attacked her wet hair with a comb and she kept grumbling under her breath about how we were unfair and stuff like that. We curled her black hair and applied light make up. Then we put her in th Claire Pettibone dress we bought her and added her jewelry. (A/N: Everything on Profile)

After we had finished with her we checked everything was in place at the wedding room then we got changed. I had a gold satin halter dress, 'mom' had a long strapless gown, Soph had a lilac satin strapless and Cassie had a blood red dress with a black bow.

All the boys were wearing suits and ties.

All the girls and Jamie went into Sask's room. I gave Saskie her sight back and she gasped "Wow guys." Soph and I grinned. I heard the music start so I linke d Saskie's arm in Jamie's as her was giving her away then me and the other bridesmaid's started to desend down the staircase.

She walked up to where Alex stood with Zac who was the preist and after taking the vows he pronounced them man and wife. (A/N:Sorry I have never been to an english wedding.)

After the reception Alex and Saski got ready to go on their honey moon. I gave Saski an outfit to wear. It was a floor length blue dress with pair of small heel shoes. There was a Blue topaz butterfly pendant with butterfly wing earrings and a blue bracelet. Saski didn't know but they were going to a private island Called Isle Saskia that was a gift from Alex to her. He told me to put her in an outfit for dancing so thats what I did.

I walked Saski out to the car and we all hugged her. Alex kissed on the cheek sayin how beautiful she looked making her blush scarlet.

They got into the new car I gifted them and sped off. I sighed happily that Me, Bells and the kids finally found a family.

*2 Weeks Later*

Saski and Alex got back from their Honeymoon yesterday. We were going to start Forks High today. "Guys!" I shouted fromm the kitchen, "Come on!"

I had laid the blood/food on the table and everyone came trampling down the stairs to eat. The boys had worn short sleeved shirts and jeans but Zac/Dad had worn a long sleeved white shirt and black trousers because he worked at the Hospital. Saf wore a Buisness outfit because she was becoming an Bio teacher at Forks High. Me and Meg wore matching outfits. A black top with a denim jacket, black skinny jeans with a black converse and black stud earrings. Rose wore a pink butterfly tank top, a tutu style mini pink skirt with black butterflies on it and pink ballet flats. She had 12 pink indian bangles on one wrist, with a heart necklace and earrings and a pink headband with black spots. She also wore her engagement ring from josh which cost $59,000.

Cassie wore a black tank top with a blue skirt and Monro suede ballet flats. She wore studs with a beaded bracelet and a Blue Agate 14K Yellow Gold Cameo Pendant with Chain. Saski wore a Kaleena Maxi dress with Kate Spade flats, a july necklace, layered earrings, a pink screwed rasin bangle and her engagement ring.

Bells and Soph wore the same outfit. A blue top with blue jeans, Blue Studded Tigris flats with a heart necklace, bracelet and earrings. Soph wore a ring from Ej that cost $11,995.

Lizzy and Ness wore the same outfit as each other a black tank top, black leggings and a purple skirt with black crystal bow flats, a few bangles and studded star earrings.

Me, Bells and Jerkweirdo's kids all wore a Cullen crest necklace which we hid by tucking it in our tops.(girl outits on prof not all have the cullen crest on them.)

After we finished eating Me, Bells, Meg, Farid and Ness all climbed into Bells Ferrari. Rose, Josh, Saski, Alex and Saf went in Roses Lambo, Lizzy, Jamie, Cassie, Soph and EJ went in Ej's Landrover and Zac went in his Silver Mercedes.

When we reaches the school and got out most people were giving us lustful looks or jealous looks and some people were gaping at our cars which I had so helpfully tampered with to make them look nicer and to make them go faster.

We collected our schedules. Me, Meg, Bella, Ness and Soph were all in exactly the same classes all the way through the day. Lizzie, Saskie, Alex, Cassi, Josh and Rosa were all seniors and had most classes together. The other were juniors and the whole family had lunch at the same time.

The five of walked to trig together. Me and Bells introduced ourselves as Izzy and G whoose full names were Isabelle and Georgina, the others used there real names. We used the surname Thompson.

"Can you five sit at a table with the two Cullens please?"

All five of us looked at each other then glanced over to where we were meant to sit. Only to meet eyes with Alice and Rosalie Cullen...

**A/N: CLIFFY!**


	7. Who with WHO!

I was frozen in shock when I suddenly remembered they didn't know who they were so I nodded at Mrs Mepham and said to the other telepathically, "Get moving or they'll find out who we are!" They relaxed and began to walk. "Soph sit next to Rosalie, I'll" meg cut me off, "I will."

We sat down and Rosalie glared at us. I just glared back and she huffed. Soph and Ness were chatting about random stuff so we joined in till the end of the lesson. We stood up abrubtly and ran out of the room to Tech.

It was just our luck that we had to sit next to the annoying pixie again! She was with Jasper. She was whispering in his ear. I zoomed in on the conversation, - "keep glaring at me really angrily"

"I can't read any of their emotions it really is frustrating"

I innoceently grinned at them while raising one eyebrow and tilting my head to one side.

Alice looked ready took pixie-attack me but Jasper put a restraining hand on her shoulder. I grinned at this and she just glared.

"Please can you get into groups from two to five people," said Mr Crafter (my techer for resistant material is seriously called that!)

I went with the others. We were doing a prodject on structure and we had to start planning designs for a weak and strong house and we were meant to like put inmpacts of earthquakes on them. One of them had to fail and one of them had to pass to get the full marks on the assesment.

We had started planning our designs and were halfway through the last one when the bell went to indicate the next lesson. We had music with Mrs Moyes. EJ and Farid were meeting us there.

We had to do a singing piece or play an instrument. Farid played the guitar and sang All of My Life by Stephen Bishop.

Time...  
I've been passing time watching trains go by  
All of my life...  
Lying on the sand, watching seabirds fly  
Wishing there would be  
Someone waiting home for me...

Something's telling me it might be you  
It's telling me it might be you...  
All of my life...

Looking back  
as lovers go walking past...  
All of my life  
Wondering how they met and what makes it last  
If I found the place  
Would I recognize the face?

Something's telling me it might be you  
Yeah, it's telling me it might be you

So many quiet walks to take  
So many dreams to wake  
And we've so much love to make

I think we're gonna need some time  
Maybe all we need is time...  
And it's telling me it might be you  
All of my life...

I've been saving love songs and lullabies  
And there's so much more  
No one's ever heard before...

Something's telling me it might be you  
Yeah, it's telling me it must be you  
And I'm feeling it'll just be you  
All of my life...

It's you...  
It's you...  
I've been waiting for  
all of my life...

Maybe it's you...  
Maybe it's you...  
I've been waiting for  
all of my life...

Maybe it's you...  
Maybe it's you...  
I've been waiting for  
all of my life...

Meg went next and played the piano she sang ain't no mountain high enough by Diana Ross.

If you need me, call me.  
No matter where you are,  
No matter how far.  
Just call my name.  
I'll be there in a hurry.  
On that you can depend  
and never worry.  
You see, my love is alive  
It's like a seed that only needs  
The thought of you to grow.  
So if you feel the need for company,  
Please, my darling, let it be me.  
I may not be able to express  
The depth of the love I feel for you,  
But a writer put it very nicely  
When he was away from the one he loved.  
He sat down and wrote these words:

No wind, no rain,  
Nor winter's cold  
Can stop me, babe  
If you're my goal

No wind, no rain,  
Can stop me, babe  
If you wanna go

I know, I know you must follow the sun  
Wherever it leads  
But remember  
If you should fall short of your desires  
Remember life holds for you one guarantee  
You'll always have me

And if you should miss my love  
One of these old days  
If you should ever miss the arms  
That used to hold you so close, or the lips  
That used to touch you so tenderly  
Just remember what I told you  
The day I set you free

Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough (Say it again)  
Ain't no river wild enough

To keep me from you

Izzy sang broken by Leona Lewis

Mmmmm...  
If You can take away all my love, what do I need you for?  
You can take away all these words, there's no meaning anymore.  
You can take away everything leave me lying on the floor,  
all those sorrys, we can't go back to the start.  
You can't fix me, I'm torn apart.

[Chorus:]  
I wanna run away from love, this time I have had enough.  
Everytime I feel your touch, I'm broken.  
Shattered all the pieces of parts.  
Never thought I'd fall so hard.  
I'm putting back together my heart, it's broken.

You can take these photographs and watch them fade away.  
You can through away all these letters, I don't care about what they say.  
All those sorrys, there's a million reasons why you can't mend me, don't even try.

[Chorus]

I know it's gonna take some time, to finally realize.  
I got nothing left inside, nothing to hide, I'm broken, broken, broken

Soph and EJ sang Crazy in love by Beyonce Jay-z. Ej was on the elecric guitar while soph was just singing.

Ness and I sang Bright eyes last (dunno who its by!).

Jerkwierdo who I had just noticed had his mouth agape as well as all the other students. We walked to the back, "Shut your mouth you'll catch flies" I whispered to him he jumped all of us snickered.

The bell rang and woke everone up from the shock.

All seven of us ran to Drama together. We were doing like plays in mini groups of seven and we were all together. Our homework was to perfect the plays to perfrom tomarrow.

We met up with the others outside the lunch hall and grrabbed some randoms sandwiches. I looked up only to see Tanya in Edwards arms...


	8. Sorry!

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!**

**I am going to be putting this story on hold for a while because I am rewriting the chapters of this story. Please dont get mad at me.**

**GeenaXX**


End file.
